With this Ring
by Yes I am using a typewriter
Summary: One shot- now a two shot. Give it a go, it's not completely terrible- I hope.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Twilight- if I did I would be married and living in America. However I am Sixteen, I live in ****England and I am most defiantly not married- thus this is a fan fiction.**_

**With this Ring**

That ring belonged to Sarah Black. As I a child I always wanted that ring. It was beautiful, The most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a simple thin sliver band carved with links and set on top was a diamond carved to look like a rose. Truly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Jacob Black was keeled on the ground before me and he held the ring box out so close I could touch it. My heart broke one last time when he asked me.

"So what do you think will Bella say yes?" He had a giddy grin on his face, I couldn't lie to him.

"She would be a fool not to Jake."

"Thanks Lea." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a hug. He pushed the box in his pocket where I would never see it again. I pulled myself together and faked a smile for him. "I don't know what I'd do with out you."

"I dread to think- now go get your girl."

He smiled and ran across the yard. "See you." He stopped and turned half way between me and the car. "Love you Leah and Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I shouted back as he got into the car and drove away I looked after him for a moment. "And Jacob, I love you too." I whispered.

I heard the mock clap behind me. "Well, well- Leah Clearwater letting the guy go with out a fight. Never thought I would see the day." I turned to see the rest of the guys behind me. Seth, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared. I was more surprised over the next thing Paul said. "Jake's a idiot Leah. I would much rather have you as a sister in law than that Swan girl." God damn looks of sympathy- I don't need this.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Their looks told me how pitiful my attempt was. "Look Jakes' in love with the girl so let her alone okay. She makes him happy."

Sam frowned. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I sighed- I didn't have to explain myself. "I don't do happy alright. Look I've got to go."

Paul laughed. "Looks like Jacob isn't the only one who can't see past his own nose."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "He's happy- don't you guys get that, I want him to be happy. Isn't that what all this shit is about; imprinting." I spat the word. "Wanting that person happy. No matter how much it kills you."

"Leah?" Embrys voice was low matching the shock on everyone's faces.

I smiled through the tears. "If Jacob ever finds out- I will find ways of making you regret it that haven't been invented yet." I scoffed at them and sighed. "See you guys later." I turned around to see Jacob behind me looking pretty shell shocked. The boys knew he was there through out my whole rant. I walked up to him and leaned to the floor. I picked the ring up and placed it back in its box. With a reluctant sigh I placed it in his hand. "Jacob, please one of us deserves a happily ending. Go get yours."

I walked away. "If you say so." His hand grabbed my arms and spun me around to press his lips to mine.

I woke with a start. It took me a moment to get my bearings before I fell back onto my bed with a sigh. "Damn it." I cursed.

"Are you okay Lea?" I turned to see Jacob, naked, in my bed. I slapped him. "Oh that's alright then- for a second there I was worried about you." As closed his eyes again- grinning that grin of his- I watched as the red mark appeared on his cheek. I looked at my hand and smiled.

"I love you Jacob Black."

He opened his eyes to smile at me. "Love you too Leah Black."

**Hey, hope you liked this little one shot. Rate and Review if you like. I appreciate feedback; good and not so good. Until next time; Tia.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Still don't own Twilight- still a fan fiction. Yep carry on.**_

**With this Ring**

**So I was asked by a couple of people to continue this. I didn't know how to go about it so here is Jake's point of view on the whole situation. Hope you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed; Apocalypse Owner, Guest (whoever you are), brankel1 and Feather sunset. I love you all.**

_Jacob POV_

I knelt before the woman I loved. _My plan._ I thought it was a pretty good one. I watched as Leah let herself smile. I was careful to gauge her reaction when I asked.

"So what do you think will Bella say yes?" I watched; letting my heart brake when I her face dropped slightly- she hid it well. I almost left my plan but I held my tongue.

"She would be a fool not to Jake." She was careful the way she said it and I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Thanks Lea." I pulled Leah into a hug and slipped the ring away for now. I held her in the hug longer than normal; because which ever way this worked out this would be the last time I would be with Leah as a friend. "I don't know what I'd do with out you." _I really don't._

I watched as the wide smile reached her lips- I knew it wasn't real. "I dread to think- now go get your girl."

I grinned at her as I ran to my car. "See you." I stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "Love you Leah and Thanks."

"Don't mention it." She shouted and waved as I drove my car away. I glanced back in the mirror as she turned away- she looked upset. Considering the situation that was actually a good thing. I still didn't like it.

I drove my car around the corner and shut the engine off. I got out with a smile. I peaked around the corner to my garden and saw Leah talking with the guys. I asked them to stall her for me. I was silent as I walked down the street- sneaking up behind Leah. I pulled the ring from the box. I was smiling giddily.

Leah sighed angrily at them."I don't do happy alright. Look I've got to go." She told them.

Paul laughed. "Looks like Jacob isn't the only one who can't see past his own nose." He met my eyes for a second- a smile forming on his lips.

"SHUT UP!" Leah screamed and I jumped slightly; my smile dropping. "He's happy- don't you guys get that, I want him to be happy. Isn't that what all this shit is about; imprinting." She spat the word. "Wanting that person happy. No matter how much it kills you."

_Oh my god- oh my... Imprinting... holy wow. She imprinted on me? Holy wow-_

"Leah?" Embrys voice was low matching the shock on everyone's faces. He looked directly at me. I shook my head- shell shocked.

She was crying as she said. "If Jacob ever finds out- I will find ways of making you regret it that haven't been invented yet." _My heart hurt- shattered- as she said that- why wouldn't she tell me, why?!_ "See you guys later." She turned around and almost jumped when she looked at me. Horror mixed with anger when she saw me. I hadn't even realized I had dropped the ring until she placed it in the box. She closed my hand around it. "Jacob, please one of us deserves a happily ending. Go get yours."

I got my composure back and remembered my mission- my plan. "If you say so." I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her around and kissed her.

Leah's curse woke me from a pretty damn good dream. "Damn it." She cursed.

"Are you okay Lea?" I asked worriedly, I wondered what woke her up. She turned and slapped me. "Oh that's alright then- for a second there I was worried about you." I closed my eyes grinning despite the pain on my face. I could feel the mark the ring gave me.

She spoke softly, like she didn't expect me to hear. "I love you Jacob Black."

I turned to my wife and smiled. "Love you too, Leah Black." _And I truly did._

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Rate and Review. If you want me to continue tell me and i'll see what i can do. If you have any ideas- that's helpful too.**

**Until next time; Tia the typewriter.**


End file.
